


During their morning rituals

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [16]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16th part of my OTP challange</p>
            </blockquote>





	During their morning rituals

After six years Dipper could say he was happy with his life. Well, as happy as one can be living with dangerous dream demon tied to wrist. And that particular day he was pretty proud of himself waking up before Bill did, what was rare occurrence since they started living on their own.

Petting Bills blonde hair Dipper started thinking about their life.

Usually demon would be first to wake up and being annoying idiot he was would leave bed to take shower. Dipper would wake up seconds later and join him after expressing his annoyance. After shower he'd make breakfast and Bill would brew them coffee and from there thing could go in two ways. Bill could be still sleepy during tooth brushing or be annoying idiot, again and somehow drag Dipper back to bed for 'some fun'. Dipper preferred first option since it allowed some work to be done. But other was good too…

He almost wanted to laugh at their routine sometimes. "What's so funny, Pine Tree?" Bill asked stretching. "We are." Dipper smiled and kissed him.

"Do we have to get up?" blonde asked and kissed back. Dipper said nothing, just pushed him down and continued with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
